Shadows
by KatieK101
Summary: Blackpaw is pure Shadowclan. Russetpaw is a former kittypet. Blackpaw is prideful, arrogant and cocky. Russetpaw is willing, and trying hard to learn the ways of a clan. Blackpaw hates her. She's a kittypet for Starclans sake! Russetpaw hates herself for loving him. But when Blackpaw trys to make a den mate jealous by flirting with her, will he accidentally fall for her?
1. Prolouge

**Thanks to everyone who plans on R&Ring my newest story: Shadows. I think BlackxRusset is the greatest 'What if' pairing in the Warriors series (MousexHolly is second, and Thornxhazel is third), and I'm very dis-appointed with the attention it receives. I think their are maybe five fanfics about them, and I don't think any are more then three chapters. And when people write one-shots about them their is always so much OOC that I can't even keep reading them. So my hope is, that I do this pairing some justice. **

**I hope everyone enjoys this story, as I've worked hard it on. **

**Also, a huge thank you to Petalwish: my amazing beta. Thank you so much for putting up with my gripping, needy self. Your amazing!**

**I do not claim any rights to Warriors. If I did, you KNOW Blackstar and Russetfur would have been a couple!**

* * *

"Red, from this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Russetpaw. Your mentor will be Mousewing. I hope Mousewing will pass down all he knows on to you." Blackkit watched with disgust as the newly named Russetpaw walked over and touched noses with Mousewing.

"I can't believe Cederstar actually made her an apprentice!" The white kit squeaked. His brother, Flintkit, nodded.

"I know! She's going to be so weak! And her friend Boulder too!" He agreed.

"I bet their just going to slow everyone down." Their sister Fernkit added.

Blackkit wrinkled his nose. "I don't know why Cederstar didn't just throw _him_ out when he refused an apprentice name."

"Kits!" A voice called, and the siblings turned around to see their mother, Hollyflower.

"Oh no." Flintkit whispered. Blackkit silently agreed. Hollyflower scowled as she padded up to them.

"There's no reason to say anything like that! You know very well that Cederstar does what he thinks is best."

"But their _Kittypets_." Blackkit protested. "Kittypets can't be warriors!" Hollyflower frowned.

"They _were loners_ Blackkit. Not kittypets. And Cederstar would be foolish to refuse two, young, healthy apprentices."

"But we'll be apprentices soon!" Fernkit meowed, indigedent. Hollyflower sighed and gave a tired purr.

"And I'm sure that you'll be the best apprentices in Shadowclan." Blackkit shrugged, watching as the ceremony continued. Of course they would be the best apprentices. That was something he was sure about.

"But why do _they_ get to become apprentices? I'm older then Red, and I'm not an apprentice!" Blackkit pointed out. Fernkit and Flintkit nodded vigorously. Hollyflower gave Blackkit a sharp look.

"Her name is Russetpaw now Blackkit." Never the less, the gray and white she-cat sneaked a look at the new apprentice. Then she looked back down at her kits. "You are older than her, yes. Maybe a moon. But Cederstar has no choice but to make her an apprentice now. She doesn't have a mother in the nursery, so she can't stay here. And she can't just stay in the apprentice den without being an apprentice."

"Why can't she stay in the elders den?" Flintkit suggested.

"Because the elders probably don't want her." Blackkit muttered under his breath. But not quietly enough. Hollyflower's head snapped over to her son.

"That's enough Blackkit!" She meowed firmly. "Russetpaw will be given a chance to prove herself, and so will Boulder. And that will be the end of that." Blackkit snorted and looked away.

'_Why bother giving her a chance? It's not like she'll be better than us. No, she defiantly won't be better than _me.' Blackkit thought. But he didn't say anything, and kept watching the ceremony. Mousewing muttered something to Russetpaw, and the she-cat cringed, and then nodded. Blackkit rolled his bright amber eyes. _'She probably messed something up already.' _

Cederstar then went on, telling Russetpaw and Boulder a little bit about clan life and what they mentors would be teaching them. Blackkit noted with satisfaction, that it was stuff even the youngest kit knew. Board with Cederstar's words, he let his gaze wonder off to Mousewing. Blackkit frowned.

It wasn't fair that Russetpaw's mentor was his father! Mousewing was going to be _his _mentor! Not some ragged kittypets! Blackkit felt a little symphonic for his father. He must feel just as disappointed that Blackkit wasn't going to be his apprentice.

"May Starclan light your paths Boulder and Russetpaw, as you work hard to become Shadowclan warriors. This meeting is dismissed." Blackkit realized with a jolt that the ceremony was over.

"Come on Blackkit!" Fernkit mewed, as she and Flintkit started running over to the elders den. Blackkit hesitated then shook his head.

"I'm going to talk to Mousewing." He meowed. His siblings slammed on their breaks and looked back at him.

"Why?" Flintkit asked. "Daddy's going to be too busy with _Russetpaw _to do anything fun." Blackkit shrugged.

"I just want to say hi." When his littermates looked un-convinced he added, "I'll come play with you later." Fernkit and Flintkit exchanged glances, and then shrugged.

"Whatever." Flintkit meowed, and they started running off to the elders den again. Blackkit watched them go for a moment, and then hurried over to Mousewing.

"Mousewing! Mousewing wait up!" He called, as Mousewing stood; ready to leave with Russetpaw. Featherstorm and Boulder would join them in a minute, after Featherstorm showed Boulder how to make a proper nest. Mousewing looked over from talking to Russetpaw and purred when he saw his son.

"Blackkit! Come here for a second." Blackkit obliged and padded over to his father. When he reached Mousewing, Blackkit purred and wrapped himself around his father's leg. Mousewing licked his head, and then gestured at Russetpaw.

"Blackkit, this is Russetpaw. Russetpaw this is my son, Blackkit." Blackkit scowled and gave Russetpaw a cold look.

"I know. I saw the ceremony." Russetpaw, who had been smiling, quickly flattened her ears at Blackkit's voice.

"Nice to meet you." She muttered, looking down. Blackkit turned his attention back to his back pelted father.

"So where are Flintkit and Fernkit?" Mousewing asked.

"Playing with the elders." Blackkit replied. Mousewing tilted his head.

"Why aren't you playing with them too?" He asked. Blackkit took a small breath and tried to look adorable. It hurt his pride, but he had seen Fernkit do it and she almost always got what she wanted when she did.

"I was wondering if I can come see the territory with you?" Blackkit mewed, blinking cutely. Mousewing purred and nudged his son.

"You know the rules Blackkit. You're not an apprentice yet." Blackkit pouted, as he had also seen Fernkit do.

"But I'm _almost _an apprentice! And I'm older then Red-I mean Russetpaw." Russetpaw gave the kit a careful look, and noted that he was almost bigger then her as well. Mousewing hesitated.

"Well, I guess if Hollyflower and Cederstar agree, t-" Russetpaw interrupted.

"Mousewing, I'm starting to get cold. Are we about to leave?" She asked. Mousewing sighed then nodded.

"Yes. I'm sorry Blackkit but you can't come this time. I'll take you out once you're an apprentice." He promised. Blackkit's jaw dropped open.

"But-" But Mousewing was already padding away. Blackkit shot a glare at Russetpaw. "You made him leave on purpose!" He accused. Russetpaw blinked.

"No I didn't. I have shorter fur then you do, and I'm not used to doing everything outside. Back where I lived, I-"

"I don't care where you lived!" Blackkit snapped, cutting her off. "I just know you made my father leave, so that I couldn't come." Russetpaw flattened her ears again.

"I really didn't. Look, come with us and maybe he'll-"

"Russetpaw! Are you coming?" Mousewing called. Blackkit glared.

"Your mentor's calling." He meowed, his voice colder then ice. Russetpaw flinched visibly.

"I feel really bad. Honestly! But if you followed me out then maybe he wouldn't send you back?" The ginger she-cat suggested. Blackkit didn't bother to stiffen his growl and gave the new apprentice a hard look.

"No, he would _escort _me back. And then I would get into trouble for leaving camp and Cederstar would push my ceremony back." Blackkit narrowed his eyes. "Of course, you already knew that." Russetpaw's own green eyes widened and she shook her head vigorously.

"No, I didn't! I swear!" She protested.

Blackkit had to push down a laugh. _'You swear on what? Starclan?' _

"Oh, I guess you couldn't know." Blackkit shrugged. "I forgot _kittypets_ don't know the warrior code." Russetpaw took a step back, her tail between her legs.

"Y-you heard C-Cederstar. I'm a _Shadowclan apprentice_ now! And I never was a kittypet!" Blackkit rolled his eyes.

"Yea, because you totally look like a fierce Shadowclan apprentice." He shook his head. "Starclan you're only going to embarrass us!"

"Russetpaw!" Mousewing's voice was sharp as he called for his apprentice. Russetpaw flicked her tail nervously and glanced towards the Shadowclan entrance. Even a kittypet knew when a cat was mad. And Mousewing clearly was.

"Go on." Blackkit encouraged falsely. "He's only going to get madder." Russetpaw easily detected the sarcasm in Blackkit's voice and managed a glare.

"Look, I don't know why you think you have the right to talk down to me, but-" Blackkit snorted with disbelief.

"Maybe because I was born in Shadowclan? I really don't think you understand how serious clan blood is, Red." Russetpaw growled.

"I told you my name is-"

"Russetpaw!" Mousewing snarled as he stormed into camp. Russetpaw's eyes widened and even Blackkit was taken back by his father. Mousewing's tail lashed with annoyance and his eyes were narrowed. "What are you still doing here?"

Russetpaw flattened her ears. "I-I was on my way, but Blackkit started talking to me and-"

"You're pinning this on me?" Blackkit demanded. Then he looked up at Mousewing, innocently. "I told her should she leave. But she wouldn't listen. She just kept talking to me." Russetpaw's mouth dropped.

"I was trying to! But every time I went to you would just make some remark-"

"As if I would talk to a _kittypet_ by choice!" Blackkit huffed.

By now quite a crowd had stopped what they were doing to see what was going on. Blackkit noticed Cederstar and Stonetooth step out from Cederstar's den, and Featherstorm and Boulder had appeared from the apprentice den. He also noticed that Hollyflower had walked out of the nursery, and her eyes narrowed on Blackkit, though she said nothing. Blackkit looked away, turning his attention on the two cats in front of him. Mousewing's jaw was in a tight line and Blackkit could tell he was frustrated.

"Russetpaw," he began slowly, "you're a Shadowclan apprentice now. You should have realized that what your mentor wanted was more important then any argument you were having with Blackkit." Blackkit felt the urge to defend himself, declaring that he wasn't arguing with the she-cat, but decided against it.

Russetpaw's head shot over to Blackkit, and then back to Mousewing. "But it was his fault! Doesn't he get punished?" A couple of gasp rose from the crowed of gathered cats, but other than that there was complete silence.

If Russetpaw was a clan born apprentice, Mousewing might not have cared so much. But she wasn't, she didn't know better, and she was blaming Mousewing's own _son_. Blackkit knew there was no way Russetpaw could get herself out of this, and sat down, eager to see how his father would react.

Mousewing growled. "Blackkit is a kit. You're an apprentice. You should have walked away and ignored him." Blackkit wanted to point out that he was older then the ginger she-cat, and a little bigger, but again decided not to. "I know everything is new to you and hard to take in, but you need to learn _fast_. And you need to own up to your own mistakes."

Russetpaw looked ready to argue that it was Blackkits fault, and technically it was, but kept her jaw shut.

"And to help you remember, you will be punished. Were not exploring the terroritorys today." Russetpaw's tail dropped and she looked like she had just lost a frog, but nodded.

"I understand." She said quietly.

"Good. Since you won't be leaving camp today, you can help Boulder with your nest." Russetpaw nodded.

"Yes Mousewing." She whispered. Then, with her tail dragging in the dirt, she walked over to Boulder. Slowly the gathered cats started to drift away, until only Blackkit was sitting in front of Mousewing.

"Sorry your trip was ruined." Blackkit meowed innocently. Mousewing shrugged.

"It wasn't much of a trip anyways. I'll just take her out another day." Mousewing leaned forward and licked Blackkit's ear. "Why don't you go and find your brother and sister?" Mousewing suggested. Blackkit looked down at his paws.

"Because their just listening to the elders boring stories."

"Blackkit," Mousewing warned. "The elders have very nice stories." When Blackkit didn't look convinced Mousewing said, "Well if you don't want to listen to the elders, go play with Clawkit and Nightkit." Blackkit wrinkled his nose.

Clawkit and Nightkit were two of the other kits in the nursery, and roughly about a half-moon older then Blackkit, Fernkit, and Flintkit. They also thought that since they were the oldest kits on the nursery, they were superior to every other kit.

Needless to say, Blackkit didn't get along with them very well.

But Mousewing was already walking away to talk to Cederstar, so Blackkit stood up and shook his pelt. _'So much for getting to go outside camp.' _Blackkit thought as he sighed and started walking over to the nursery. Maybe Hollyflower would need help with something that only the biggest, strongest kit could-

"Where' you going Whitekit?" A voice behind him taunted. Blackkit rolled his eyes as he turned around and saw Clawkit and Nightkit.

"Whitekit? Really? _That's_ the best you could come up with?" Blackkit asked. The pair ignored his sarcastic question.

"We're going to be apprentices soon." Clawkit bragged. Blackkit sat down.

"Well so are me, Flintkit and Fernkit!" Clawkit and Nightkit laughed. Blackkit growled. "What?"

"Right. _You're _going to be apprentices soon." Nightkit laughed. "This is coming from the kit that was just rubbing against his daddy's leg and mewing like a baby." Nightkit teased. Blackkit felt his fur bristle.

"I was only doing it because-"

"Because you're such a kit?" Clawkit laughed.

"No! I was trying to take me with him and Red." Blackkit defended. Nightkit stopped laughing and frowned.

"You mean Russetpaw. That's what Cederstar named her." Blackkit rolled his amber eyes.

"I know. I was there. But she isn't really a clan cat and she doesn't deserve a clan name." Blackkit meowed, tired of repeating himself.

Nightkit growled. "There's nothing wrong with R-" Nightkit cut himself off as he irrupted into a coughing fit. Blackkit couldn't help but smirk.

"Well theirs defiantly something wrong with you. Get hit on any good thunder paths lately?" Clawkit, who had been watching Nightkit nervously, snapped his head over to Blackkit, eyes wide.

"Why would you ask that?" He demanded, losing his cool. Nightkit looked up from coughing, also stunned.

Two moons ago Nightkit had followed his mother, Ashheart, out of camp and when he lost track of her, somehow ended up on the thunder path. Soon when camp found out he was missing, they followed his scent trail and found him laying un-conscious on the thunder path. It didn't take Starclan to realize that he had been hit by a monster.

After a moon of fighting for survival, Sedgewhisker and Runningpaw, Shadowclan's medicine cats, had declared Nightkit healthy again. But after being hit by the monster Nightkit had a nasty cough ever since. And in addition to everything else, his apprentice ceremony had been pushed back and wouldn't be made an apprentice until Blackkit and his siblings were having their ceremony.

Being the faithful brother Clawkit was, he had decided to push back his own ceremony.

But even though Nightkit's cough was a constant reminder of the accident, no one had brought it up. No one ever wanted to hurt the kit's feelings.

And that wasn't what Blackkit was trying to do, but he didn't really care if he did.

Over his shock, Nightkit bristled and un-sheathed his claws. "What did you say?" He growled. Clawkit stood beside his brother.

For a moment Blackkit regretted what he said. Two older toms against one younger tom wasn't exactly a fair fight. But as Nightkit and his brother took a step closer to Blackkit, the white tom seemed to gain confidence. Blackkit smirked and crouched down, ready to leap.

"I said have you gotten hit on any good thunder paths lately, Nightkit. Did getting hit by a monster make you deaf too?" He taunted. Nightkit snarled and crouched down too, but not before a voice called,

"Blackkit!" Blackkit instantly froze.

'_Fox-dung! Not-' _"Hi Hollyflower." Blackkit said quickly, praying to Starcan that she hadn't heard him taunting Nightkit. But Blackkit had no such luck.

"Blackkit I can't believe you would say something so hurtful!" Hollyflower meowed, looking shocked. "Apologize to Nightkit right now!" Blackkit would have rather chew his own tail off, but the look Hollyflower gave him made It clear he had no choice.

"I'm sorry Nightkit." Blackkit whispered his voice barley hearable. Nightkit smirked and Clawkit looked smug.

"Blackkit I'm very disappointed. You've been nothing but trouble the past moon!" She sighed and shook her head. "Go to the nursery and get into our nest. I'll talk to Mousewing about punishing you later." Blackkit's eyes widened.

"You won't push back my ceremony will you?" He asked.

Hollyflower's eyes were cold. "I don't know. Now go to the nursery." Blackkit wanted to argue, but didn't feel like embarrassing himself in front of Nightkit and Clawkit any more then he already had. So instead he gave Nightkit and Clawkit one last glare, and padded off to the nursery.

Ashheart was already there, sleeping in her nest. And so was Foxheart, the other queen and mother to Scorchwind's kit: Willowkit, who was only two moons old.

Blackkit stepped carefully over the sleeping cats and crawled over the nest he shared with Hollyflower and his siblings. Curling up in a ball of fur, Blackkit couldn't stop worrying. _'They wouldn't really push my ceremony back, would they? ' _He wondered. The more Blackkit thought about it the more he worried.

And the more he worried, the more he couldn't help but think about Russetpaw-no, Red,- and how this was all her fault.


	2. Chapter 1

**Big thanks to everyone who R&R the prologue of Shadows. It means a lot! But to be honest, I thought it would get more reviews. After thinking it over** **a lot, I think it might have something to do with my very horrible summary. After re-reading it, and discussing it with Petalwish, we both agreed that it sounded too much like a one-shot, and so maybe people weren't taking it very seriously.**

**So we came up with a plan: A contest. The contest is simple: whenever you leave a review, leave a summary as well. You can leave as many as you like.**

**The reward: You get an OC in this story, and you get to pick out Cherrypaws' warrior name in my other story, Keeping Secrets.**

**Here are some of the basics for the story so that you can make a proper summary: Blackpaw doesn't like Russetpaw for many reasons, the biggest being she isn't clan born. After a short while, Russetpaw develops feelings for Blackpaw and is always trying to win his approval. Nightpaw likes Russetpaw; and Russetpaw has feelings for him too, but her feelings for Blackpaw are more. And then Willowkit has a crush on Blackpaw. Blackpaws mentor is less then happy with Blackpaws ego, and they often fight. Blackpaw and Brokenpaw form a bond. Blackpaw and Russetpaw are often forced into 'awkward' situations.**

**If you need ANYTHING extra for the perfect summary, please message me and I will provide you with answers! Also, feel free to message me your summary if you want to re-do one, or have a new one, etc. I don't care how many you have, I'm looking for the perfect one, so keep em' coming!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors. If I did, Bluestar never would have given up her kits!  
**

* * *

"One, two, three! Shadowclan attack!" Flintkit screeched, lunging forward with Fernkit by his side. The elders, who were foxes, mock growled and tackled the kits to the ground easily.

"Mangy kits! We foxes will eat well tonight!" One of the elders, Lakefog, crackled.

"Yes! Just give up now!" Another elder, Littlebird, hissed. But the siblings stood strong.

"No! Shadowclan never gives up!" Fernkit declared as she batted at Lizardfang.

I watched my siblings play for a moment before resting my muzzle on my paws, sighing. Three days had passed since I made fun Nightkit, and my punishment hadn't been for Cederstar to push my apprentice ceremony back, but for me not to play with the elders.

I wasn't sure what kind of punishment that was, as I had stopped playing with the elders a couple half-moons ago. I was almost an apprentice, and apprentices didn't play with the elders.

But now that I wasn't allowed to play with them, Flintkit and Fernkit's game actually looked like fun. I looked away, trying to block out their laughs and mock growls.

When I looked away I caught sight of Russetpaw and Boulder talking to the only other Shadowclan apprentice, Mintpaw. Mintpaw was roughly three moons older then Nightkit and Clawkit, and was normally friendly. I suspected that's why she wasn't bothered by the fact that she had to share her den with two kittypets. As a matter of fact she seemed to get along well with the new apprentices, namely Russetpaw.

My thoughts now on Russetpaw, I thought about how Mousewing still hadn't taken her out to see the territory, and gave a small smirk. She probably wouldn't be allowed to see them until Nightkit, Clawkit, Flintkit, Fernkit and I were apprentices.

'_When I'm an apprentice.' _I sighed again, thinking about my apprentice ceremony. I was beginning to wonder if Cederstar was ever going to make us apprentices. I was easily six moons old now, and should out exploring the territory, hunting, fighting, and becoming the strong warrior I knew I was going to be.

Lost in my thoughts, I didn't notice the dawn border patrol stroll into camp. Looking up I saw: Brackenfoot, Yellowfang, Wolfstep, Mousewing, and Scorchwind. I couldn't help but stare at Scorchwind as he trotted past me over to the fresh-kill pile. He was a big ginger tom, and his muscles rippled easily under his sleek fur.

I had wanted Mousewing to be my mentor, but since that clearly wasn't an option, I was hoping for Scorchwind. Though not quite a senior warrior, Scorchwind was one of the most skilled fighters and had been in plenty of battles. That's all that mattered right? How good of a fighter you were?

I noticed that he was carrying a fat squirrel in his jaws and couldn't help but be impressed. Squirrels were rare if you lived in Shadowclan. _'A good fighter, and hunter! He'd be an amazing mentor!' _I thought, started to get excited.

From what I could tell the ginger tom already liked me to. At least he seemed to whenever he visited Willowkit in the nursery.

I stood up, satisfied with my choice of mentor, and decided that I was board. I casted a glance over to the elders again, and couldn't help but feel a little left out as Flintkit and Fernkit jumped around and gave mock snarls.

'_No. You'll be an apprentice soon. Then playing with the elders will sound stupid.' _ I slumped my shoulders. Playing with the elders started sounding stupid way before now; hence the reason I quit. But what exactly had I done after I quit?

… Fought with Nightkit and Clawkit more?

I looked around for the brothers. Maybe a fight would be entertaining. Then I saw them, or at least Nightkit, talking to Russetpaw. I noticed that the black tom was also almost bigger than the she-cat, and they seemed to be having a very enjoyable conversation.

I rolled my eyes. If Nightkit wanted to hang out with a kittypet then I wasn't going to stop him.

I looked around camp for something else to do. Toadskip, Amberleaf, and Nettlespot were en-forcing the camp walls with thorns. Mintpaw was teaching Clawkit and Boulder how to make a proper nest. Then the dawn border patrol, consisting of: Brightflower, Stonetooth, Rowanberry, and Deerleap troted into camp. Stonetooth headed into Cederstar's den. I sighed again for the third time, my paws itching to do something.

If camp was so busy then why was I so board?

Just then I felt a soft paw prod my stomach. I looked down and was surprised to see Willowkit. "What?" I asked, maybe a little harsher then I should have. The brown tabby she-kit looked down at her paws shyly, a small moss ball sitting between them.

"Foxheart told me that I should go play with someone, and you looked really lonely, so I was wondering if..." Her voice trailed off and I understood what she wanted. _'She wants me to play moss ball.' _I realized. I swallowed a groan and a sharp retort. Why did she have to ask me?!

I was thinking of a nice way to say 'no', when I noticed Scorchwind watching me and his daughter. Great. If I wanted to stay on good terms with the she-kits father, I was going to have to damage my pride. I gave Willowkit a small nod. "Sure, I guess. Not like I have anything else to do." Willowkit's purple tinted eyes widened with delight and she let out an excited mew.

I gestured for her to take a step back, then hit the small moss ball with one of my black paws. Willowkit mewed and scampered after it, kicking up grass as she ran. I sneaked a glance over at Scorchwind and saw approval covered his face. Good.

"Blackkit! Blackkit I got it!" Willowkit exclaimed, dragging my attention back to the tabby kit, who did indeed have the moss ball.

I tried to ignore the amused stares from my clan mates as I called back, "Good job! Bring it back now." Willowkit eagerly obeyed and soon dropped the moss in front of me. Again I batted it, and again she chased it. This went on for awhile, and despite my rapidly fading pride I found myself enjoying the game.

Or, at least I wasn't so board.

But then, as I hit the moss ball and sent Willowkit running after it, a voice meowed, "So your above playing with the elders and your siblings, but not above playing with two moon old kits?" I turned around and saw Flintkit. I looked over to see Fernkit still playing with the elders.

"You were playing with the elders. You know I'm grounded." I replied. Flintkit looked at me.

"Come on Blackkit, you know what I mean." I shrugged.

"Actually I don't." Actually I did.

I played with Flintkit and Fernkit a lot less lately, instead watching the warriors preform the duties. I knew it hurt them, but I just didn't want to play the same things they did. Flintkit blinked.

"So you have no idea what I'm talking about? Like I believe that." I growled quietly.

"I just don't want to play the same things you and Fernkit do. You want to play'stalk the leaf', and I want to stalk frogs and lizards. You like fighting pretend foxes," I nodded at Fernkit and the elders, "I want to fight _real _foxes." Flintkit glared at me.

"You like acting like your such a tough warrior, I hate pretending I don't have a brother." He retorted. My mouth fell open.

"It's not like I make you leave me alone!" I protested angerly.

"It's not you come near me!" He growled. I glared at him.

"Maybe I'm just tired of being a kit." I said. Flintkit shrugged.

"So am I. But it's not like we have a say in it." He looked away. "The least you could do is play with us sometimes." I felt my anger start to melt away.

"Look, how about we play together later?" I suggested. "I would now but," I gestured over to Willowkit, who was having trouble freeing her moss ball from a rock. "I'm trying to get on Scorchwind's good side." Fernkit looked at the ginger warrior.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because I want him to me my mentor." I replied. Flintkit looked back at me.

"How will this help? You don't get to pick your own mentor."

"Maybe if Cederstar see's that Scrochwind and me get along well, he'll make him my mentor. Besides, it's an obivouse choice. We're a lot a like." Flintkit smirked a little.

"You mean you both abandon your brothers to play with kits?" He teased.

I smirked back and opened my mouth to say something, when I heard a screech. I looked up and saw a hawk, hovering over...Willowkit! Willowkit, un-aware of the danger, was still fighting to free her moss ball. Suddenly the hawk dived at Willowkit! The clan erupted into gasps and Foxheart raced over to her daughter from across the camp.

"Willowkit run!" She called. Willowkit looked up and saw the hawk, and her eyes widened with terror. She tried to run away but her paw was stuck in the rock.

"Foxheart help me!" She wailed. But the hawk was going faster the Foxheart was, and it's talons were inches from her face.

Suddenly, out of instinct, I growled and lunged at the hawk right as it swooped down and picked up Willowkit in his razor sharp talons. She let out another wail and the hawk flew upwards just as Scorchwind and Foxheart reached it. But I had it's left wing in my mouth and refused to let it go as the hawk sky rocketed up.

The hawk let out a screech as it started flying in circles trying to shake me off, but I had it in a death grip. "Let-her-go!" I growled through clenched teeth.

The hawk, deciding it had had enough, dropped Willowkit, and shook me off. I grunted as I fell hard on my side, but felt relief run though me when I looked over and saw that Willowkit landed in a pile of moss beside the nursery. I limped over to her, feeling pain course through my body. "Are you OK?" I asked. The she-kit was shaking harder then a leaf and was sobbing. I licked the top of her head un-easily, trying to sooth her.

But then Foxheart reached my side and began vigorously licking her kit. "Oh Willowkit! It's OK, I'm here now. Shh, easy now."

A second later I was barreled down by my own mother. "Blackkit, Blackkit are you hurt?!" She demanded as she started nosing every part of my body. I immediately felt awkward as my clan mates rushed over, surrounding me and Willowkit, asking questions. I tried getting away from Hollyflower.

"It's OK. I'm fine, real-" I let out a yelp as Hollyflower nosed my back leg.

"Blackkit you ARE hurt! Oh my poor baby, it'll be alright, you'll be OK, I promise." I tried shrinking into the ground and Hollyflower ran her tongue over my body, and Nightkit and Clawkit, who had recovered form their shock, snickered at the fit my mother was giving me.

I suddenly didn't feel ready to be an apprentice. I felt like I should be in the nursery sucking my mother.

"I'm fine Hollyflower. Really I am." I said quietly. Hollyflower finally regained her composure and looked down firmly are me.

"Blackkit how could you go off and do something so stupid?" She asked. Scorchwind, who had been comforting his own mate, looked over.

"It wasn't stupid; it was brave. He saved Willowkit's life!" I looked up, and suddenly swelled with pride at the warriors comment. Soon every gathered cat was giving me praise.

"I thought Willowkit was a goner!" Rowanberry gasped.

"Why is he not an apprentice yet?" Brackenfoot asked.

"Did you see how fast he was? I'd like to see a Windclan cat run like that!" Archeye bragged.

My chest got bigger and bigger. Mousewing pushed his way through the crowed and looked at me, his own face covered with pride. "Scorchwind is right, he was extremely brave."

Foxheart looked over at me, a look of gratitude on her face. "Thank you for saving her." She whispered. I smiled. Scorchwind looked up as Cederstar and Stonetooth walked up to us.

"Brackenfoot asked the right question. Why is Blackkit not an apprentice yet? The other kits too for that matter." Cederstar and Stonetooth exchanged glances.

"We were just talking about that." Cederstar meowed. "Windclan has been scented in our territory, and we were discussing when the kits were ready to be warriors." Then he looked down at me. "But after seeing Blackkit, I think their ready now." He looked at Hollyflower. "Are you OK with them becoming apprentices tomorrow at sunhigh?"

_'Tomorrow?' _I thought excitedly. I looked pleadingly up at Hollyflower, who looked un-sure.

"Well..." She trailed off. Then she looked over at Mousewing, who nodded. Hollyflower sighed, then looked back at her leader. "Yes."

Then, all pain left my body. Tomorrow I was going to become a Shadowclan apprentice!


	3. Chapter 2

**Thanks for reviewing everyone! Love the feedback! The summary contest is still open so fill free to submit one! **

* * *

**Phoenix Oblivion - ** **I've never got to tell you this, but I think I look forward to your reviews the most. Your feedback is amazing and you catch small things that no one else does. Anywho, I think I enjoy writing from Black's POV more then Hollyleaf's, because he's so complicated. And he thinks everything he does is right, so I never have him doubting himsef when something goes wrong... just everyone else xD I'm glad you caught how easily he defended himself and made things go in favor. I was hoping someone would :3 And yes, I enjoy writing his past, and Nightkit's was too. I thought the Erins were being kinda lazy when thier excuse for Nightkit's cough was, "He was just born with it." You get to find out more about Russetpaw's past soon. **

Petalwish - Ugh. You've done so much more then give me summery's! I don't know how you out up with me!

**Cookies and Cream1234567 - Cookie! UGH! I KNEW I was spelling it wrong! Thanks for pointing it out! I'll spell it right next time... hopefully... lol. I think I like working on this one more, just a little. Only because Black is so **definitely **(I spelt it right!) different from Hollyleaf. Hollyleaf does what what she thinks is best for the clan, worships the warrior code, etc. Black however is prideful, cocky, does what makes him look good. Quite frankly, I think I write Black better then Hollyleaf because if I were one of the warrior cats, I would SOOOOOOO be Blackstar. **

Darkness - See? Isnt that so much simpler then your entire username? LOL, jk. Nice summary. I'm considering it. Anyways, Their won't be much BlackxRusset this chapter either, but soon. Since they'll both be apprentices. Poor Blackly... Russet is SO going to accidentally hurt him so many times! Also, I hope your forming a grude aganist Willow. I don't think it's too much of a spoiler to say that shes going to take after her mother.**  
**

**Icefeather - I should make something clear: this is going to purely fanfiction. Nothing is going to REALLY follow the books. I'm changing some things. Example: Mintpaw replaces Cloudpelt. Brokenpaw is currently a apprentice. Yellowfang dosn't become a , ETC.  
**

Alexis - You may not like her later on. But shes going to have such a crush on Black, it might be cute :3

* * *

"Hollyflower, stop it! I'm clean!" Flintkit complained, as Hollyflower ran her smooth tongue over his body. Fernkit watched with amusement, and I wondered how she could sit so calmly. I was so excited I couldn't even sit!

Instead I was pacing back and forth, my tail tip twitching. Any moment now Cederstar would leap onto the smooth boulder and announce that Nightkit, Clawkit, Fernkit, Flintkit, and I were going to be made apprentices. Although I was happy for my siblings, I was also disappointed.

_I _was the one who saved Willowkit, so why did every other kit get to be made an apprentice?

Glancing over at Nightkit and Clawkit, who were also being groomed by Ashheart, I remembered how Clawkit had pushed his own ceremony back when Nightkit had been hurt. Even though I was fond of Flintkit, if he had been forced to push his ceremony back, I still would have gone ahead with mine. After all, what good would I do Flintkit if I pushed _my _ceremony back?

I casted a glance over to the smooth boulder and saw that Cederstar still wasn't there. I shuffled my paws and looked around. _'What's taking so long?' _I thought anxiously.

"Are you excited?" A voice behind me asked. I turned around and saw Mousewing. I nodded vigorously.

"Yes! But why is Cederstar taking so long? Shouldn't he have made the announcement yet?" I questioned. Mousewing purred.

"He will soon. He's talking to Stonetooth about your mentors." Mousewing gave Cederstar's den a side glance. "You know, I hear Scorchwind told Cederstar he wouldn't mind mentoring you." My eyes widened.

"Really? Do you think Cederstar will let him?" I asked. Mousewing shrugged.

"Maybe." I sighed and looked away. Mousewing must have seen my crest-fallen face and went on. "Cederstar will pick the mentor he thinks is best for you. Don't worry; you won't get a warrior that won't use your full potential." I perked up some.

"Who do you think he'll pick?"

My black and white father opened his mouth, before smiling and closing it. "I don't know. But you're about to fine out." He gestured to the smooth boulder and I spun around. I couldn't help but give a small bounce of excitement as I watched Cederstar leap onto the smooth boulder.

"Let all cats old enough to stalk their own prey join together for a clan meeting!" Flintkit and Fernkit's eyes were wide with excitement, and I was practically bouncing from one paw to the next. I raced under the high rock along with the other kits. When I sat down I was in between Nightkit and Clawkit but for once, I could care less.

Once every cat who was able to stalk their own prey (with the exception of Willowkit, who sat close next to Foxheart), walked over to the smooth boulder, Cederstar went on.

"Cats of Shadowclan, I called you here today for one of the most impotent ceremonies a leader can make: the making of new apprentices. Clawkit, Nightkit, Blackkit, Flintkit and Fernkit, you are all of six moons are ready to become apprentices of Shadowclan."

Cederstar paused for a moment and I sneaked a glance over to Hollyflower and Mousewing, and saw both their chests were puffed out with pride. Ashheart and Nutwhisker watched their own kits with the same posture.

"Clawkit," Cederstar started, "you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Clawpaw. Your mentor will be," Cederstar paused again and I felt Clawpaw tense beside me. ", Crowtail. I hope Crowtail will pass down all she knows on to you."

"Crowtail**, **you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from your mentor, and you have shown yourself to be patient and firm. You will be the mentor of Clawpaw and I expect you to pass on all you know to him." Cederstar finished.

Clawpaw jumped up and was struggling to walk slowly over to Crowtail. The black she-cat looked pleased as she touched noses with her new apprentice.

"Clawpaw! Clawpaw!" Boulder and Russetpaw started chanting. I saw most of the warriors face screw up with annoyance and I suppressed a hiss. Mintpaw's eyes widened and she started talking rapidly and quietly to the two apprentices. When she was done Russetpaw's face matched her dark ginger pelt, and Boulder looked ashamed.

I noticed Clawpaw also embarrassed and for once I felt bad for the brown tabby tom. It _must _be embarrassing having two kittypets interrupt your apprentice ceremony. _'No,' _I reminded myself bitterly. _'_Former_ kittypets.' _

Even Cederstar looked a little frazzled, but managed to continue with the ceremony. "Fernkit," he started.

Even though my sisters' ceremony was impotent to me, I found my gaze wondering off until it rested on Scorchwind. The tom was watching Cederstar intently, listening to everything he said. _'Like I should be.'_ I thought. However, as I tore my gaze away from the light ginger tabby tom, it ended up on a dark ginger tabby she-cat.

Russetpaw was staring down at her paws, refusing to make eye contact with anyone. A mouse would have realized how embarrassed she was. _'Serves her right.' _I thought to myself. _'Maybe this will remind her not to get too comfortable; that _we're_ the _real _Shadowclan apprentices.' _

I was jolted from my thoughts when I saw Fernpaw stand up. _'Fox-dung! I missed seeing her mentor!' _I sighed. So much for being a better brother. I watched Fernpaw as she walked over to touch noses with… Brightflower! I watched with approval as Fernpaw and Brightflower touched noses. From what I had seen, the she-cats resembled each other's personalities and I was sure they would work well together.

It also fueled my faith in Cederstar that he would choose the perfect mentor for me. And that perfect mentor of course, was Scorchwind.

I turned my attention back to the smooth boulder and the dark gray tom standing on it. There were only three apprentices left and I wondered who was next.

"Flintkit, you have reached six moons and it is time for you to become an apprentice." I purred and gave the smallest of nudges to my brother, who returned it. Cederstar went on with the required words and I paid close attention to my litter-mates ceremony. When Cederstar got to naming Flintpaw's mentor, I felt him stiffen. "Flintpaw, from this moment on your mentor will be Blizzardwing. I hope that he passes all of his knowledge down to you."

I heard Flintpaw breath a quiet sigh of relief as he stood up and padded over to the easy-going tom. The mottled white tom also seemed happy and muttered something in his apprentice's ear.

'_Now only me and Nightkit are left!' _I thought. Who would Cederstar pick? Cederstar seemed to take his time with the choice and I started to get nervous. Finally, Cederstar began.

"Blackpaw, you have reached six moons and it is time for you to become an apprentice."

'_Me?!' _Excitement bubbled up inside of me and I stood taller, hoping I looked older.

"From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Blackpaw. Your mentor will be," Again Cederstar paused and I felt my nerves start to build up. Couldn't the old tom get through just _one _ceremony without stopping? Then, I noticed his eyes on a certain cat.

'_Oh Starclan, if those kittypets are doing something to ruin my ceremony I'll make them into mouse meat!' _I thought, frustrated as I turned to see what they were doing this time. But I was taken back when I saw that his gaze didn't rest on the former loners (kittypets), but… Scorchwind!

Yes! I _would_ get Scorchwind as my mentor!

"Blackpaw, your mentor will be Toadskip. I hope that Toadskip will pass down all he knows on to you." I spun around to face my clan leader, horrified. It took all of my will power not to screech 'what', as Cederstar went on.

"Toadskip**, **you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Deerleap, and you have shown yourself to be wise and cautious. You will be the mentor of Blackpaw and I expect you to pass on all you know to him."

'_What? Toadskip is my mentor? But Scorchwind requested me! I didn't want Toadskip!' _Nightkit nudged my sharply.

"Go and touch noses with him!" Nightkit hissed through clenched teeth. I stood up, dazed, and walked slowly over to the brown and white tom. _'This must be a mistake! This wasn't supposed to happen!' _Toadskip however, seemed pleased as he leaned down to touch noses with me. I didn't lean up. Toadskip frowned and just leaned down further, until our noses met.

"I expect good things out of you Blackpaw." He muttered in my ear. I was still too stunned to speak as I took my seat next to Toadskip. _'Why would Cederstar give me Toadskip?' _I sighed glumly, as I watched Cederstar perform Nightkit's ceremony.

"Nightkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Nightpaw. Your mentor will be Scorchwind. I know Scorchwind will pass everything he knows onto you."

My jaw dropped open as I watched Nightpaw stand up and pad over to Scorchwind, proudly. I looked over to Scorchwind and saw that un-like the other mentors, Scorchwind didn't look pleased. Instead he looked confused. _'He thought I was going to be his apprentice.' _I realized. When Nightpaw reached his new mentor, the black tom leaned forward, waiting for Scorchwind to do the same.

When Scorchwind didn't lean down right away, Nightpaw's once proud face took on a look of confusion. "What's Scorchwind waiting for?" I recognized Nutwhisker's impatient meow.

Then, Scorchwind seemed to regain his thoughts and quickly leaned down to touch Nightpaw's nose. The black tom visibly relaxed, but I stiffened. _'Why Nightpaw? He can't go a whole day without coughing! Scorchwind should be my mentor!' _

Those were the only thoughts I could process as the clan started cheering: "Clawpaw! Fernpaw! Flintpaw! Blackpaw! Nightpaw!"


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Here's chapter three! Sorry it took so long, but it's over 1,7500 words if that helps any? Also, my amazing beta, Petalwish, just published a new story called: Warrior Wolves: Book 1: Inseparable. It's quite amazing, and I highly suggest you read it!**

**Anyways, the contest is still open so please fill free to submit a summary entry! Now, onto responding to reviews!**

* * *

**Lilycloud of Thunderclan – Thank you! I hope you enjoy this next chapter too! Who's your favorite apprentice so far? If it's Blackpaw (duh), who is your second favorite? **

Cookies and Cream1234567 – Cookie! I'm glad you like it. And hm, it would appear that way xD So how do you think Toadskip and Blackpaw will end up getting along?

**Darkness – Lol, I'm glad it made you laugh! I think writing Blackpaw's outbursts are one of the most fun parts to write xD Any who, it's OK, so do I. Sadly however, there will not be much in this chapter, though they do have small interactions. The next chapter though, will have a lot, and definitely make you laugh. So who's your favorite apprentice so far? If it's Blackpaw (duh), who is your second favorite? **

twinkleestar1801 – Glad you like it! As for sending in OC's, that's only something you'll get to do if you win the summary contest. I saw yours and liked it, but fill free to submit another one. So what do you think of Willowkit?

**Contrary To Popular Belief 3 – First off, I LOVE your username! But since it's kinda long, do you mind if I call you Popular Belief? Second off, Scorch and Fox is just something I out together. No this is not a cannon fic (cannon does mean based off of the books, or something that happened in the books, right?) The story is clearly based off of Yellowfang's Secret and the rest of the Warrior Cat books, but I'm not really following the plot line. For example: Yellowfang will NOT be a , she's already had Brokenpaw, Mintpaw replaces Cloudpaw, etc. **

PetalDOHdawn – I'm glad you like it! I hope I don't disappoint you with this chapter. So what do you think of Blackpaw so far? Or his siblings? Any predictions for the future?

**Petalwish – Ugh. Your joking right? I think you're one of the easiest people to put up with! And sorry I didn't get to send this chapter over to you to check, but I was in a hurry to get it up. Also, LOVE your wolf story!**

maureenbb40** – **I'm glad you enjoyed it! But yea, when does our hero (or villain), ever get the mentor they want? Anyways, it said that Scorchwind looked disappointed when he didn't get Blackpaw, so how do you think he and Nightpaw will get along? Do you think Scorchwind will take his anger out on Nightpaw? Or will he get used to the young tom?

* * *

The apprentice ceremony was over and I was not a happy apprentice.

'_It's not fair! How did Nightpaw get Scorchwind?' _It just didn't make sense. And it didn't help that every other apprentice was happy with _their _mentors.

"I can't believe I got Brightflower! That's who I wanted!" Fernpaw exclaimed.

"Well I wanted Crowtail." Clawpaw said, looking smug.

"I'm just happy I didn't get someone strict and mean." Flintpaw agreed.

"Well I got the best mentor out of all of you." Nightpaw bragged. "Scorchwind said I have the potential to be a great warrior." I growled from where I was laying down, my head resting on my paws.

"He said you have potential. He never said you would use it." The newly made apprentices stopped talking and turned to look at me.

"Who made dirt in your fresh-kill?" Clawpaw asked sourly. I glared at the brown tom.

"I'm just saying the truth. Just watch: Nightpaw will probably cough so much that he'll have to become an elder before he's even a warrior!" Nightpaw growled.

"You're just mad that Scorchwind is my mentor and not yours!"

My fur bristled as Nightpaw hit the nail. "I am not!" I protested. Fernpaw frowned, confused.

"Why would Blackpaw be mad about that?" She asked. Nightpaw smirked.

"Because that's who he wanted. But I got him instead." Clawpaw walked up to stand beside Nightpaw.

"You should feel lucky," he commented. "Toadskip was Ashhearts mentor." I growled and stood up.

"I don't give a lizard-tail who my mentor is!" I snapped. "I'll be the best Shadowclan apprentice ever, no matter who mentors me." I glared at Nightpaw and Clawpaw. "Heck, I could go without _any_ mentor and still be better then both of you!"

Nightpaw growled and took a step forward. "You honestly believe that?" He asked. I growled and was about to take a step towards him, when Fernpaw bust in between us.

"Both of you knock it off!" She said. "Come on; we just got made apprentices! Do you really want to get in trouble so soon?" She questioned. I growled again and Nightpaw looked away, disgust covering his face.

"Really? As soon as something interesting happens you stop it?" A voice from behind us asked. I turned around and saw a big dark brown tabby tom, watching us with a board expression. I swallowed nervously; Brokenpaw.

Brokenpaw was the son of Raggedpelt and Yellowfang, and was known as being very fierce and angry. At He was really the only apprentice I wanted to avoid. Apparently the other apprentices were scared of him too, because Fernpaw scooted closer to Flintpaw, and Nightpaw and Clawpaw backed up.

Well the other apprentices, except for Mintpaw.

The brown and white she-cat padded over to us, and glared at Brokenpaw. "Don't _encourage _them Brokenpaw! Fernpaw was right; they were get in trouble on their fir-"

"Since when did you become my mentor?" Brokenpaw snapped. I flinched but Mintpaw's glare only hardened. For a second everyone was quiet.

Brokenpaw and Mintpaw were infamous for their arguments. Before Russetpaw and Boulder, they were the only two apprentices and fought often. And whenever Lizardstripe, Brokenpaw's mentor and Mintpaw's mother, grew tired of it, she would just punish Brokenpaw.

Again, this happened often.

Part of me felt bad for Brokenpaw. He had the meanest cat in Shadowclan as his mentor, and it was no secret that Lizardstripe despised her apprentice. And since Yellowfang and Raggedpelt were both highly respected warriors, Brokenpaw was judged a lot harder. And getting in trouble all the time probably wasn't fun.

From what I had heard, Brokenpaw was banned from going to the next gathering, after sneaking out of camp and into Windclan territory.

Brokenpaw must have noticed I was staring at him because his head snapped over to me. "What are you looking at?" He demanded. I quickly turned my head in another direction, trying to avoid the huge tom's angry gaze. Mintpaw rolled her eyes.

"He's probably thinking about how mouse-brained you are." Brokenpaw glared at her again.

"Can you really not shut-"

"Brokenpaw!" A frustrated voice called. Then Lizardstripe walked over to her apprentice, frowning. "Are you two fighting again?" She demanded. Brokenpaw shrugged.

"She started it." Mintpaw shot him an irritated glance.

"_He _was trying to encourage a fight!" Lizardstripe looked from Mintpaw to Brokenpaw.

"Brokenpaw I thought I told you I didn't want to hear another word out of you." Brokenpaw rolled his eyes.

"Yea, because I was the only one saying anything. We wouldn't be having this conversation if Mintpaw hadn't-"

"We wouldn't be having this conversation if you would just do as you're told!" Lizardstripe snapped. Brokenpaw growled loudly and looked away from his mentor. I looked away too, un-comfortable as I watched. Lizardstripe growled. "I'm tired of you always causing trouble Brokenpaw. You need to learn about respect, and when to keep your jaws shut."

Brokenpaw rolled his eyes, clearly not giving a lizard-tail about what his mentor was saying. Lizardstripe narrowed her eyes.

"You know what? I'm not dealing with you today. Were not training today." That got Brokenpaws attention. The dark brown toms' head snapped over to his mentor, eyes wide.

"You can't do that! We were supposed to practice battle moves!" Lizardstripe barred her fangs.

"Watch me; you've gotten to arrogant, too cocky, and too mouthy. You need to learn a lesson and if not training you does that, then so be it." Then she spun around smartly and walked over to her mate, Mudclaw. Brokenpaw growled, eyes blazing as he watched Lizardstripe walk away.

Then, with one last glare at his mentor, he stormed off towards the apprentice den. I watched him go, deciding to stay out of his way. "I can't believe Lizardstripe got so mad at him!" Fernpaw exclaimed.

Everyone muttered their agreement, but Mintpaw, who had also been watching her den mate, turned to look at us. "You would be too if you had to deal with Brokenpaw all day. He's the most stuck up cat ever, and twice as mean!" Mintpaw snorted. "I'm glad Lizardstripe grounded him. Maybe he'll keep his ego in check now."

I felt something inside me stir, and my fur bristled. "He's not _that _bad! I bet you can be just as annoying!" I snapped. Mintpaw turned to look at me, as did the other apprentices.

"You're actually defending him?" Mintpaw demanded.

I glared at Mintpaw. "Well Brokenpaw isn't here, so someone has too!"

I had no idea what I was doing.

Just that what Mintpaw said, rubbed me the wrong way. Thinking about it, _Mintpaw_ just rubbed me the wrong way. Maybe it's because we never talked until now, or because she was always mad at Brokenpaw. Maybe it was because she got along with Russetpaw so easily?

Then, as if on cue, the dark ginger she-cat appeared. "Mintpaw! Guess what; Mousewing is taking me out to see the territory! Isn't… that… " Russetpaw trailed off, just sensing the tension that hung in the air. She looked around. "Um… did I miss something?" She asked, awkwardly.

I shifted my glare from Mintpaw to Russetpaw. "Nothing that involves you." I growled. Russetpaw flattened her ears and looked away and Mintpaw's glare on me hardened. Then the mottled brown and white she-cat looked at Russetpaw.

"That's great Russetpaw." She said, nudging her friend. Russetpaw perked up some and I yawned, broadly.

"Come on Flintpaw. Let's go see what _our _mentors are doing with us." Flintpaw's own brown eyes brightened and he nodded. As we walked away I noticed the other apprentices, Mintpaw and Russetpaw included, were following us. I couldn't help but smirk and think, _'Of course everyone's following me.' _

Our mentors were all huddled up together beside the camp entrance, talking quietly. Mousewing was with them as well. When they noticed us they broke apart, smiling. "I don't suppose you're here to find out what you'll be doing today?" Crowtail asked innocently. Everyone nodded, and even I began to get excited.

"Well lucky for you," Crowtail went on. "We just got done talking about it. Since there's so many of you, we'll pair you up. Every pair will do something new every day for the rest of the week. After that you'll start training indivisibly like any other Shadowclan apprentice."

I felt myself start to get impatient as Crowtail went on. _'We know how training works! Just announce the pairs!' _Looking around, I saw that the other apprentices were soaking up every word. I rolled my amber eyes. _'Well, _I _know how training works.' _

_Finally_ Crowtail stopped talking, and Brightflower stepped up. "Fernpaw and Clawpaw are together. Crowtail and I are going to teach you the basics of hunting." Fernpaw looked taken back, and Clawpaw eyed my sister. I felt a small growl start to form in my throat. If Clawpaw said _one thing _about my sister, I would be on him faster than he could say 'mouse'.

But Clawpaw kept his jaws shut.

As Brightflower explained where they would be practicing at, I caught Flintpaw's eye. He was grinning at me, eyes bright. I understood immediately and grinned back. Of course we would be paired together. And we would put all the other pairs to shame.

Scorchwind stepped up, not looking as pleased as the other mentors. "Nightpaw and Flintpaw. Battle training." He said shortly. For a moment, I felt smug. Scorchwind was being so short because I wasn't hi- Suddenly I cut myself off. _'What? Nightpaw and _Flintpaw?! _But _we_ were supposed to be together!" _

Nightpaw's jaw dropped and Flintpaw looked horrified; but it was me who was first to speak. "But Flintpaw and I were supposed to be a pair! Not Flintpaw and _Nightpaw_!"

Scorchwind looked taken back, but Toadskip took a step forward, looking irritated. "That was never a plan Blackpaw. And no one else has a problem with who their paired with." I felt my fur bristle.

"You really think Fernpaw and Clawpaw want to be together? Or that Flintpaw wants to be with Nightpaw?" Flintpaw open his mouth to agree with me, but closed it when Blizzardwing shot him a look.

"Blackpaw," Mousewing warned. But I ignored him.

"Why can't we choose who we want to work with?" I demanded. "Why can't-"

But Toadskip cut me off, angrily. "Blackpaw, you're going to be paired with Russetpaw and that's th-"

"Russetpaw?!"


	5. Alliances

**Leader:** Cederstar – Very dark gray tom with a white belly

**Deputy:** Stonetooth – Gray tabby tom with long teeth

**Medicine Cat:** Sagewhisker – White she-cat with long whiskers

**Medicine cat apprentice**: Runningpaw -

**Warriors:** Crowtail – Black tabby she-cat _(Clawpaw)_

Archeye - Gray tabby tom with black stripes and thick stripe over eye

Brackenfoot - Pale ginger tom with dark ginger legs

Hollyflower – Dark gray and white she-cat **(Blackpaw's mother)**

Mudclaw – Gray tom with brown legs

Toadskip - Dark brown tabby tom with white splashes and white legs_ (Blackpaw)_

Nettlespot – White she-cat with ginger flecks

Mousewing – Black tom with thick fur and white paws _(Russetpaw)_** (Blackpaw's father)**

Deerleap – Gray tabby she-cat with white legs

Amberleaf – Dark orange she-cat with brown legs and ears

Finchflight – Black and white tom

Featherstorm – Dark brown tabby she-cat _(Boulder)_

Brightflower – Long furred orange tabby she-cat _(Fernpaw)_

Poolcloud – Gray and white she-cat

Blizzardwing – Mottled white tom _(Flintpaw)_

Lizardstripe – Pale brown tabby she-cat with a white underbelly

Ashheart – Pale gray she-cat **(Nightpaw and Clawpaw's mother)**

Frogtail – Dark gray tom

Newtspeck – Black and ginger she-cat

Raggedpelt – Dark brown tabby tom _(Mintpaw)_

Scorchwind – Ginger tabby tom with a white underbelly _(Nightpaw) _**(Willowkit's father)**

Nutwhisker – Brown tabby tom **(Nightpaw and Clawpaw's father)**

Yellowfang – Very dark gray she-cat

Rowanberry – Cream and brown she-cat

Wolfstep – Light gray and brown tom

**Apprentices:** Brokenpaw – Large dark brown tabby tom with a bent tail

Runningpaw - Small gray-and-white tom with a runny nose

Mintpaw – White she-cat with brown patches

Nightpaw –Big black tom with gray splotches

Clawpaw –Sturdy brown tabby tom

Blackpaw – Big white tom with jet black paws and thick fur

Flintpaw –Gray tom with white spots

Fernpaw - Tortoiseshell she-cat

Russetpaw – Dark ginger she-cat with one white paw

Boulder –Silver-gray tabby tom with and a torn ear

**Queens:** Foxheart – Bright ginger she-cat with green eyes (Mother to Willowkit – Light tabby she-cat with a white underbelly; almost purple eyes)

**Elders:** Lizardfang –Light brown tabby tom with one hooked tooth

Littlebird – Small ginger tabby she-cat

Lakefog – Big gray tom with brown legs


	6. Chapter 4

**Sorry it took awhile to get this one u[, but hopefully you like it! I've decided to cancel the summary contest as well. Sorry, but I think I'll just come up with one on my own. Anyways, time to answer some reviews!**

**Darkness – I'm glad you liked it! And yes, argue is a good word for it **** So what do you think is something they will argue about in the future?**

**Cookies and Cream1234567 – Yea he is, but isn't that why we all love him ;) Any who, he knows because since Yellowfang won't be becoming a in this fanfic, she is able to be his mother and Raggedpelt's mate **

**Petalwish – Lol, oh yes. Rivers indeed xD**

**Emeraldwing – I'm so glad you enjoyed it! What is something you think Black and Russet will argue about in the future?**

**Popular Belief - Yes, I do quite like that pairing: 3 And I think that's what we like most about our Blackie! So, whos your favorite apprentice so far? You know, other than Blackpaw. **

**Icefeather – I know, and I'm glad you enjoy the story so much! And believe me, many are on the way ;)**

**Maplebreeze – Aw! Your too kind *blushes* **

**Illusions of Happiness – You know, I was actually waiting for someone to say that. I know that he must be getting on a couple of peoples nerves by now, and was glad when you said something. While Blackpaw may mellow down a little bit in the future, I think I'm keeping him the same. Being too full of himself is just him. I'm glad you like the story despite him, and even more so that you love Russetpaw! I'm pacing myself on adding her in the story, but she will appear more in this chapter. **

* * *

"Russetpaw?!" I demanded. "What do you mean I'm with Russetpaw?!" Russetpaw looked just as stunned as I felt, her mouth hanging open.

"I-I thought maybe I would get to go with Mintpaw?" Russetpaw stammered. I shot a glare at Russetpaw.

"Since when do kittypets get to pick their partners?" I asked her coldly. Russetpaw frowned at me and opened her mouth when Mousewing cut in.

"Blackpaw if you say another word you won't be going anywhere!" He growled. I opened my mouth to protest, but closed it again when Mousewing's gaze intensified; instead I gave a quite growl and looked away. Mousewing scanned the other apprentices with a fierce look on his face. "Does anyone else have any problems with who your partner is?"

Fernpaw looked down and Nightpaw screwed up his face, but everyone held their tongue. _'Scaredy-mouses.' _I thought bitterly. Mousewing nodded, satisfied.

"That's what I thought." He glanced at the other mentors, who looked a little taken back. "You shouldn't have any trouble with your apprentices." He meowed dismissively, jolting the mentors out of their thoughts.

Brightflower nodded, and looked at Fernpaw and Clawpaw. "Come on. The prey won't wait for us!" She meowed, trying to sound upbeat; but she was greeted with an awkward silence.

"Um, yea can't wait." Fernpaw muttered, standing up. Clawpaw just had a dark frown on his face as he stood up and followed Crowtail. Blizzardwing watched them go for a moment, before looking back at Flintpaw.

"Let's go. We've already wasted time arguing." Flintpaw winced and shot me a glance but I only shrugged. If I had to be with _Russetpaw_, then the other apprentices could be a little late for their lessons. As Flintpaw followed Blizzardwing, Scorchwind gave Nightpaw an un-interested glance.

"Come on." He said simply. Then the ginger tabby tom stood up and exited the camp without giving his apprentice a second look. Nightpaw frowned, looking a little confused before following Scorchwind. Then it was just me, Mousewing, Toadskip, Russetpaw and Mintpaw.

Mousewing was watching me through narrowed eyes, Toadskip looked ready to lunge at me, Mintpaw's claws were digging into the dirt, and Russetpaw was glaring down at her paws defiantly. I was obviously the reason why everyone was upset, so why could I not help but feel smug?

Toadskip was struggling with a growl as he looked at Mintpaw. "Mintpaw, I think you should go find Raggedpelt." He suggested, trying to control his anger. The brown and white she-cat didn't look happy with being sent away, but after giving Russetpaw a symphonic look, did as she was told.

Since Toadskip looked ready to explode, Mousewing took control. "Come on. We've wasted enough time." Mousewing's voice was icily calm and as I stood up and followed Toadskip out of camp, I found myself starting to worry.

I knew that I had embarrassed my father and Toadskip when I complained about Russetpaw being my partner. Such behavior was _never _accepted from a Shadowclan apprentice, even if it was their first day.

Mousewing and Toadskip were dead silent as they led Russetpaw and me farther away from camp. Thinking about Russetpaw, I glanced to my right and noticed that I had fallen in step with the dark ginger she-cat. I also noticed that she was muttering curses under her breath. I couldn't help but find it amusing that I could get under her fur so easily.

That is until I realized that, thanks to my fit, Toadskip and Mousewing had forgotten to mention what _we_ would be doing today. Great.

A small part of me knew that what I did was wrong. But another part of me, a much bigger part of me, thought that I was right. I was clearly going to be the best apprentice, so was not wanting to train with a kittypet so much to ask?

And then another part of me just wished that Russetpaw would fall into a river.

I sighed heavily as we trotted along Shadowclan's pine forest, trying to get Toadskip's attention; It worked. Toadskip stopped in his tracks and took a deep breath. "What's wrong _now_ Blackpaw?" He asked through clenched teeth.

"You never told us what we were doing today." I pointed out. Toadskip's head snapped around.

"We never got a chance too! The minute you found out you wouldn't get your way you started-"

Mousewing cut off Toadskip's ranting. "Territories. Were exploring the territories." He said shortly. I screwed up my face.

"But territories are boring. Why can't we go train with Flintpaw and-"

"Why can't you just do as you're told?" Toadskip snapped angrily.

I frowned. "I would if-"

"If what?" Toadskip demanded.

"Toadskip," Mousewing broke in again. "Why don't you go take Russetpaw and go ahead of us? I want to have a word with Blackpaw." Mousewing's voice made it clear that he didn't expect an argument, but I thought I had done a good job of proving that I was un-predictable.

"I don't want that _kittypet _in front of me!" I protested. Russetpaw shot me a glare.

"Well I don't want to be back here with you! And I'm not a-"

"Enough!" Mousewing snarled, making me and Russetpaw turn to look at him. I noticed Russetpaw shrink back a little, so on instinct, I stood a little taller. Mousewing looked at Russetpaw. "Go with Toadskip _now_." He growled, completely losing his cool. Russetpaw flinched as she nodded and scampered over to Toadskip's side. My white and black mentor seemed satisfied as he took Russetpaw ahead.

I looked at Mousewing. "So what did you want to talk to me about?" I asked, mock clueless. Mousewing glared at me.

"Save it Blackpaw. You're already in enough trouble as it is." I shrugged.

"I don't know why I'm in trouble; I didn't do anything wrong." I regretted those words as soon as they left my mouth.

Mousewing's eyes blazed as he said, "Nothing wrong? Blackpaw I don't think you know _how much_ you've done wrong! First you started an argument with Nightpaw right after your apprentice ceremony, and then you argue about not being paired with Flintpaw, and now this! What's your problem?" I was taken back by Mousewing's rage.

"M-My problem?" I stammered. "But Nightpaw started that fight, and I only wanted to work with Flintpaw!" I defended myself. Mousewing sighed, trying to collect himself.

"Blackpaw it doesn't matter who started it, you didn't _have _to say anything back; you're not a kit anymore. And you don't always get what you want."

I frowned. "But-"

"No buts Blackpaw." Mousewing warned. "There's nothing to argue about." I growled silently and looked away. My father nudged me gently. "Come on Blackpaw, remember when I promised to show you the territories? Well this is our chance!" I perked up a little.

"Yea, I guess so." I said, starting to smile. "Come on! Let's catch up to that kittyp-" I stopped short when Mousewing gave me a warning look. "I mean, Russetpaw and Toadskip." I finished hastily. Mousewing nodded and started running after Toadskip. I sighed with relief and followed him.

* * *

"I didn't know the territory was so big!" Russetpaw exclaimed with wide eyes. I just rolled mine. The sun would be setting soon and so far this was the most boring day of my life.

I thought that when you became an apprentice, there was never a boring moment; I was wrong. Shadowclan's territory _was _big but it was also mostly pine trees. And the things that were interesting, we weren't aloud to go near. Like the Carrionplace or the Thunderpath tunnel. And to top it off, I had to put up with Russetpaw's chatting the entire time.

There were a few times when I would have liked to claw her ears off, or tell her to just _shut up_, but Toadskip was watching me like a hawk.

We were getting closer to camp when Toadskip meowed, "The last place Mousewing and I will be showing you is the river." I immediately came out of my board slump and pricked my ears.

"Shadowclan has a river?" I asked, interested.

"What doesn't Shadowclan have?" Russetpaw asked, impressed.

Toadskip nodded. "While it's not as big as the one in Riverclan, it's fairly wide and deep. We use it for soaking moss and of course, drinking."

I was now thoroughly interested as I asked, "Are we going to see it now?" Toadskip nodded.

"It's just past these pines." He said, gesturing to the cluster of pine trees. "You and Russetpaw could probably run there." Russetpaw's green eyes were bright as she turned to Mousewing.

"Can we? Please?" Russetpaw begged.

"Well…" Mousewing trailed off, looking in the direction of the river. When he didn't look convinced I stepped next to Russetpaw.

"Please Mousewing? We'll be careful; I promise!" Mousewing looked taken back at my eagerness, and Russetpaw looked at me and blinked, before purring quietly. Mousewing finally nodded.

"Alright, but very careful. The ground is-" I didn't get to hear the rest of Mousewing's warning; it was kind of hard to since I had taken off. The only sound I could hear was the drumming of my paws against the wet, marshy ground. Soon Russetpaw pulled up next to me, her dark ginger pelt nothing but a blur.

As I gave her a side glance I felt bitterness stir in my chest. _'She doesn't deserve to be here.' _I thought to myself. Without even thinking I sped up. Russetpaw blinked as I started to get ahead of her, and quickly sped up too. I growled and went faster. Russetpaw frowned when I started to go faster and quickly matched my pace. _'Stop it!' _I thought angrily.

I put on an extra burst of speed trying to get away from the she-cat, running until the pine trees were just a blur around me. _'She won't catch up now!' _ I thought smugly. _'I knew she couldn't keep up with a _real _Shadowclan apprentice.' _

So naturally I was shocked when she caught up a second later.

"Blackpaw stop!" Russetpaw cried. I glared at her.

"Why? So you can get to the river first? Fat chance!" I replied as I went even faster until Russetpaw was out of eyesight. Suddenly I heard something; water! I was getting closer to the river! I quickly started to slow down as I approached the river, until I had come down to a walk.

After casting a glance behind me I smirked. No signs of that ginger kittypet anywhere. "Because I'm the _real _Shadowclan apprentice." I said to myself, echoing my earlier thoughts. Still smirking I padded over to the river.

The closer I got the river the more slippery the ground became from the waters spray. "That must have been what Mousewing tried to warn me about." I muttered quietly, watching where I put my paws. Soon I came up to the water's edge and looked down carefully into it. For a moment I was a little taken back. The river _was _deep and moving quickly.

Curious, I dabbed one of my jet black paws into the water, only to shiver quickly pull it back. "Deep, fast, and _cold_." I muttered. "How does Riverclan swi-" I was interrupted by the sound of pawsteps.

Turning around I saw a orange blur _something _racing through the pines like a swarm of bees was chasing it. I narrowed my eyes trying to make out what it was, and when I made it out, I couldn't believe it. "Russetpaw?!" I demanded angrily. "Are you serious?!" I growled waiting for the she-cat to stop.

But she wasn't.

"Russetpaw slow down!" I called, frustrated. But if Russetpaw heard me she didn't show it; as a matter of fact she _sped up_. "Russetpaw!" I called again, started to get worried. Russetpaw showed no sign of slowing down. "Russetpaw!" I yelled urgently. _'What is she; deaf?' _

But then, as if just noticing me, Russetpaws eyes widened and she tried to stop; but it was too late. A second later the dark ginger she-cat rammed into me, and the next second, I was knocked into the river.

The first thing that went through my head as I was shoved under the icy cold water was: _'That kittypet is _so_ mouse meat.' _


End file.
